Exemplary embodiments relate to an oscillator and, more particularly, to an oscillator including an SR latch.
A clock signal for operating internal devices is used in semiconductor memory devices, IC chips, micro controllers, and pump circuits. An oscillator generates the clock signal for operating the internal devices.
The cycle of a clock signal (that is, the output signal of a common oscillator) is greatly changed according to a change in the level of an external voltage and temperature. When the cycle of the clock signal is changed according to such factors, a system operating in synchronization with the clock signal is greatly influenced. In order to address this concern, a circuit in which a constant current source is coupled to an inverter, a resistor and a capacitor, or a comparator may be used in order to obtain an RC delay effect. Even in this case, the cycle of the clock signal is changed according to a change in the level of an external voltage and temperature.